Wiki Dr. Pablo Motos y sus villanos
Contenidos Aqui hablaremos sobre Dr. Pablo Motos y sus villanos Rules *There will be no kids to play the adult villains it's stupid an it's unacceptable it's like making fun of Bowser and the same as lying to him. *No Stealing Allowed! *Do not let in heroes that includes reformed characters like Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Pterano, Chomper's Parents, Kronk, The Grinch, Mewtwo, Bartok, Kovu and others becasue they're traitors to Bowser. *Don't believe anything Iago says *Don't believe anything Bartok says. *Don’t call David or Cody an evil boy it’s stupid and untruthful it’s the same as (and worst than) calling Ratigan a rat.The truth is David is a hero only villains can be called evil *Don’t call Anne Marie a ked girl it’s stupid an it’s untruthful it’s the same as (and worst than calling Negaduck a turkey. The truth is Anne Marie is a heroine only villainesses can be called wicked *Don’t call Olivia ugly it’s stupid and it’s untruthful it’s the same as (and worst than) calling Cat R. Waul pussy poo. The truth is Olivia is butitiful. *Don’t call Fievel a sewer rat it’s stupid and it’s untruthful it’s the same as (and worst than) calling Scar a throw rug. The truth is Fievel is a mouse and he does not live in the sewers. *Don't break these rules *Don't use Fievel as Ratigan's enemy Ratigan never met Fievel and no one has seen him since Oogway was alive Ratigan diesn’t Know Fievel. *Don't use Cody as Mcleach's enemy Mcleach hasn't seen Cody since Bernard rescued the boy and no one has seen him since Mufasa was alive *Red Claw is the only villain who fights children. *Don't Say the F Word! Novedades * Miembros del Dr. Pablo Motos * ScarandZiraFan360 * SteeleandBelladonnaFan360 * CarfaceCaruthersandMadameMouseyFan360 * ScarfaceandLadyBlueFan360 * ShereKhanandVitaniFan360 * NijuandMetalFan360 * Dr. Pablo Motos and his Villains Spoofs * Dr. Pablo Motos and his Villains adventures Chronicles * Dr. Pablo and his Villains adventures Series * Madam Zelda's Ohanna adventures Series * Dr. Pablo Motos and his Villains Music Video * Sing ALong Song (Dr. Pablo Motos and his Villains Style) * Madam Zelda's Ohanna Spoofs * Ronno and His Evil Animals Spoofs * Ronno and His Evil Animals Adventures Series * Ronno and His Evil Animals Adventure Chronicles * Ronno and His Evil Animals Music Video * VillainsRockz Spoofs * Dark GumballRockz Spoofs * Dark SkunkRockz Spoofs * DarkSideRockz's Spoofs * Madam Zelda's Ohanna adventures Chronicles * Madam Zelda's Ohanna Music Video * Madam Mim's Ohanna Spoofs * Madam Mim's Ohanna Adventure Chronicles * Madam Mim's Ohanna Adventure Series * Madam Mim's Ohanna Music Video * Evil Alex and His Villains Spoofs * Evil Alex and His Villains Adventure Chronicles * Evil Alex and His Villains Adventure Series * Evil Alex and His Villains Music Video * Zygon and his Villains Spoofs * Zygon and his Villains Adventure Chronicles * Zygon and his Villains Adventure Series * Zygon and his Villains Music Video * Mother Gothel's Ohanna Spoofs * Mother Gothel's Ohanna Adventure Chronicles * Mother Gothel's Ohanna Advenuture Series * Mother Gothel's Ohanna Music Video * Lord Maliss and His Villains Spoofs * Lord Maliss and His Villains Adventure Chronicles * Lord Maliss and His Villains Adventure Series * Lord Maliss and HIs Villains Music Video Colabora con este wiki Para escribir un artículo, ingresa el título en la caja de abajo. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo ¿No estás seguro por dónde comenzar? * Revisa Ayuda:Comenzando este wiki para conocer algunos consejos * Si eres un novato respecto a los wikis, revisa Ayuda:Empezando * Revisa el Portal de la comunidad para ver en qué está trabajando la comunidad Artículo destacado Rellena aquí con el primer párrafo de un artículo que quieras destacar. No olvides incluir un enlace al artículo para que los visitantes puedan leerlo completo. __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación